


The Train Was Empty

by JenniferO



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, chris is special so he's lowkey mentioned, if you haven't played animal crossing then you will be confused af so run while you can, ignore the title lol, mikexhannah brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferO/pseuds/JenniferO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is sick so Mike decides to drop by. I don't own Until Dawn or Animal Crossing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Was Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mike

Hannah was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in cozy blankets and pillows. She had been sick for a couple days, it was just a cold but she still felt like shit.

Used tissues littered the coffee table, her throat was killing her, she was sniffing nonstop, and she was sick of drinking Sam's remedy tea.

It was raining again. The last week's weather had been dull, grey, and boring - perfect to match her mood.

But at least she had something to cheer her up.

She had been sitting in her little nest of blankets for about twenty minutes, playing Animal Crossing on her 3DS. She loved that stupid game. It relaxed her and made her feel happy. She liked bug-catching the best, going go the island was her favorite part.

There was a knock on the door that made her jump a little. She pushed herself off the sofa and put her DS on the coffee table, keeping the blanket around her shoulders.

She opened the door to her dorm and saw Mike standing outside in the hall.

"Hi, Han..." He said a little sheepishly. "How're you doing?"

She smiled and gestured to the blanket draped around her. "Meh..." She mumbled. "You wanna come in?" She asked, opening the door for him.

"Sure." He said, stepping in and closing the door.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to the sofa.

"Well, I thought that I would, in the beautiful cliché fashion, bring my sick friend some beautiful cliché homemade soup." He lifted his arm and presented a plastic container and a grin spread across his face.

"Awww- thank you!" She laughed and took it from him.

"And it's totally an ancient family recipe. Totally not something I found online. Totally, totally, one hundred-percent."

"Oh of course." She snickered, setting it down on the table. "Thanks, Mike." She beamed at him.

"No problem." He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn't used to friendly gestures, Hannah thought.

"You playing something?" He asked, noticing her 3DS that she'd left open.

"Yeah-" She sat back onto the couch, taking the device in her hands. "Animal Crossing. Dorky game." She giggled.

"Let me see. I haven't played this one." He took a seat next to her and laid back as she showed him the game.

"Look- this is my character," Hannah pointed to the little figure on the screen which she was controlling, "And she's like, the mayor of this little village. And all the villagers are animals."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Mike muttered, chuckling.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of dogs here."

She moved the character over to a bed of flowers and started watering them.

"Those flowers are huge, jesus."  Mike said, raising an eyebrow.

Hannah laughed. "I know. And the trees are super small- look." The little mayor moved over to a tree and shook it. Hannah lit up when something fell from the branches.

She gasped. "Aha- money!" The mayor hurried to pick it up as Mike just looked puzzled.

"Money fell out of the tree?" He asked in confusion.

Han giggled. "Yeah-"

_ " Money just fell out of the tree?! " _

She laughed in response.

" _ Money just - _ Why don't they do that in real life?!"

"Oh my god- I know! That would be cool. Look! There's one of my dogs!" She moved the character over to a small puppy figure, dressed in a green shirt and carrying a fishing rod.

"What the hell is that? That's not a dog-"

Yeah it is, look- 'Goldie.' Her name's Goldie the golden retriever."

"That's not was dogs look like- It's walking on two legs! What the hell?!"

"Michael, let it go."

The character on the screen walked away from the dog, to the left. She moved along until she stopped near a purple flower and whipped out a net. "Ooh- bug." Hannah mumbled as the character prepared to swing the net down on the bug.

"What is happening..." Mike murmured.

"Shhh-" There was a silence before the mayor brought the net down on the bug and presented their catch to the player. A speech bubble appeared and read, "I caught a Praying Mantis!" And below that was a terrible mantis joke.

"Clever." Mike said as Hannah snickered.

"I should give this game to Chris just for the puns." She smirked. "Do you wanna try it?" She offered Mike the DS.

"Alright, sure." He took the device and made the mayor walk around. "What do I do?"

"Have fun and be yourself."

"Pfft- okay. These controls are weird... Is that a lemon tree?"

"Yep."

"I thought trees grew money."

Hannah giggled, "They do. You can shake the tree and take the fruit, if you want."

Mike moved the mayor towards the tree and stopped in front of it. "What- How do I...?"

"Press A." Hannah said.

Mike did so and the mayor shook the tree and three lemons fell to the ground. "Hah!" Mike rejoiced.

"Now walked over and press Y, and you'll pick it up... there you go. Now press X and you'll see her inventory."

A menu popped up with the character's equipment, money and newly-acquired lemon.

Hannah reached over and selected the lemon with the stylus, and another smaller menu popped up.

"Now she'll eat it." She selected "Eat" and the mayor devoured the entire lemon.

"She just ate a fucking lemon!" Mike yelled in horror, causing Hannah to dissolve into laughter. "A whole lemon! And she just doesn't give a shit?!"

Hannah spent the rest of the day teaching Mike how to properly play, and he ended up promising to buy the game for himself. Hannah was thrilled and eventually enjoyed herself so much, that she forgot she was sick.


End file.
